


New Message Received

by gothcowboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Lance's Lame Party, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting, dancing in the moonlight, happy new year, lance is my mood rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothcowboy/pseuds/gothcowboy
Summary: "hey baby!""hope you're having a fun new year ;)"" come and see me tonight ? <3"-Keith is an anti-social, lonely mess to start off his year but a few texts might fix that.





	1. Chapter 1

  When Keith's phone first pinged with the notification, he ignored it. In that moment, he was currently snuggled on Shiro's couch, drinking an almost-stale coke and watching re-runs of Its Always Sunny in Philadelphia. 

Actual perfection. 

This was his ideal way to spend the last few hours of his year, which he was perfectly happy with. He couldn't exactly complain, his brother was out of town with some college buddies doing God knows what. Unlike Shiro, he wasn't exactly..good with lots of people, to put it kindly. Not like he needed them. Plus, he had the company of his sibling's chill ass cats that he had way too many of.   
Then, his phone went off again-and again, and again. This was alarming because well, everyone he knew was either out of town with family or partying. Who would exactly have time for him? Opening his phone, Keith pulled up his messages to find a string of texts from an unknown number. 

_"hey baby!"_   
_"hope you're having a fun new year ;)"_   
_"come and see me tonight ? <3"_

Physically, Keith repulsed a little because uh, what? Obviously this person had the wrong number, but it was weird because how can you exactly make a mistake like that?

_K: "hey uhhh this is real awkward but i don't know who you are"_   
_K: "sorry..?"_

He dropped his phone onto the spot next to him, taking a sip and watching as Danny DaVito drove up in a sports car. Nice. Though he was never really a fan of yellow, he guessed DaVito was kind of rocking it.   
Okay, fuck it. Yes, he was distracting himself. There was a weird guilt in his stomach that made him dread the fact that he was alone right now. Sure, Red and Blue were good company in their own respects but Keith was sort of craving human company right now. 

As if on cue, the phone vibrated again and Keith was all too quick to check it. 

_"yeah haha i know."_   
_"okay okay so there's a story to all this but gimme a minute hotshot"_   
_"don't delete my number just yet"_

Keith fumbled with his phone a little, looking a bit aloof as he lay his eyes on the little gray bubble to signify typing. He didn't exactly have to wait long though. 

_"so basically i'm alone right now and im kinda tipsy n lonely so i wanted to see if i could text random numbers with my area code and actually get them to come an hang out????"_   
_"i know its really weird but this is the only way i can make friends that don't turn out to be nerds"_

Not exactly what Keith was expecting but hey, okay. This seems shady enough and the right thing to do is delete the number and move on. He grasps his phone just a little bit tighter and fixes his position under his blankets. 

_K: "you've done this before then?"_   
_K: "also, nerds?"_

Immediate response. 

_"yeah but only once. last guy i got was a creep but that doesn't stop me from being adventurous"_   
_"'nerds' as in geeks, dorks, weebs. whatever you wanna call them, pretty much my only two buddies fit in that category."_   
_"hey, i love them tho."_

_K: "i'm guessing they go to the garrison then?"_

It was kind of a weird detail to ask, but the Garrison was one of the top-notch colleges in the downtown area. Only the real, true nerds go there; he should know since both him and Shiro attended it. 

_"yeahhhhhhh"_   
_"why, do you go there?"_

Touchy subject. Well, it's his fault. He started it. Keith twiddled his thumbs because it's kind of a long story. He gives the abridged version:

_K: "i used to, a while ago. i kinda fucked up."_   
_K: "may have gotten kicked out"_

He can't help to be just a little nervous about sharing this much about himself but there didn't seem to be any real danger. He was chatting, this is how you make friends, right?

_"ooooh nerd turned bad boy huh"_   
_"that's hella cool, dude."_

_K: "i wouldn't call it cool."_   
_K: "but hella thanks, i guess. dude."_

Keith probably didn't use that word right. No harm, though. He looked up for a minute to see one of the cats sitting behind him on the couch and he reached over to give her a scratch. 

_"totally. hey, so, you gonna come over?"_   
_"i can send you my address. i have drinks if you're down."_

That sounds just a little too much for Keith. He may be Bad Boy Kogane but he has his limits. Plus it's late, probably around 11. It doesn't seem safe to ride his bike in this kind of ass-backwards traffic. He considers the possibility though that it might not be so bad. Maybe this person lived relatively close enough to walk from the apartment. 

_K: "you can send it but i need to be sold on why exactly i should travel out of my comfy spot for you, stranger."_

Another gray bubble popped up and stayed up for a solid minute. This warned Keith that he should probably get dressed because this guy would definitely make a good few points on selling it. He gave Blue one final scritch before getting up from his blanket nest and into Shiro's closet. Keith's stole clothes before so he doubts that Shiro would mind now.   
In the end he's finished in a black shirt and black jeans with a dark red hoodie that he hasn't seen Shiro wear since his high school days. Once he's finished, he's not surprised to see another string of messages from his new friend. 

_"WELL SON DO I HAVE A DEAL FOR YOU"_

Oh god. What has he gotten himself into?

Under the first message sent is a picture of a pretty fair looking guy with tan skin and pretty brown hair. He was smiling in the photo next to a clock that read 11:30 PM and giving a thumbs up. 

_"my name is Lance and i like long walks on the beach, boys and girls, and having a fun time."_   
_"the time is currently 11:32 PM now and i am ALONE on this fine, special evening so i'm cheering myself up by texting well, you."_

The next message is a clear picture of a box of fireworks and a box of Cards Against Humanity, along with a few odd CDS in the back stacked ontop of a cluttered table. 

_"i am here to invite you over to have a pretty...lit night and have some fun while we're at it. you down?"_

Keith scrolled over the messages a few times, making sure they were like, real. It seemed all too innocent but the guy was his age and pretty damn attractive. He was sold, so screw it.  
The final message was of his address, which was a good hike and a half away but Keith needed the exercse anyway. The man can't help himself from smiling in a giddy way. He shut off his TV and made sure the cats were fed. Just in case, he sent a text to Shiro telling him he was going out for a little bit and not to wait up on him.   
Grinning, Keith walked out the door and sent a message to his newfound friend: 

_K: "omw."_


	2. slow hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance and keith meet up irl. things get fun.

Keith's dad always warned him about stranger danger. It's a good thing he didn't listen; this time at least.

Somehow, someway, he ended up on a stranger's couch, winning at a game of Cards against Humanity with said stranger and listening to some music that Keith's never heard of on the stranger's CD player. That stranger was Lance, a good looking goofball who invited him over just by chance. Keith still wasn't sure how he ended up here, but hell if he was enjoying himself.

"You know, I didn't know you could even play this with two people," Keith mumbled, resting his back onto the arm of Lance's couch.

"You aren't supposed to be able to, but I tricked the system to make it work," Lance's index finger tapped at his temple, his grin wide. "Besides, I don't usually have company over but I have the game so I play with it myself sometimes."

Keith raised an eyebrow, eyeing at the other. "So you just live in this big place all by yourself?" The apartment was indeed pretty big, way too big for just one guy. He should've known that this dude had a girlfriend or a boyfriend or something; he's way out of Keith's league anyway.

To his surprise though, Lance started to nod his head. "More or less, yeah. I have a really big family so I try to keep a lot of space for them for when they come down." His hand moved to point at one of the pictures hanging on the wall. "See, that's them right there. That's my nephew and his uncle Lancey Lance, and that's my older sister and sister-in-law.." Lance continued to elaborate on the pictures on the wall.

Dark eyes scanned the several family pictures hanging on the wall and a smile vaguely formed on Keith's face. He didn't really have a big family at all, just him and his dad, but this was nice. "I couldn't imagine growing up with so many people," Keith laughed. "I'd be overwhelmed all the time, I think."

Lance chuckled as well. "I mean, it's nice having them around but they all have that McClain in 'em so they're just as crazy as I am."

"Do they live in the city? I'm surprised they're not over for New Years." Keith suddenly realized that's probably way too personal of a question for someone like him to ask.

"Actually, they live in Cuba. I have a few cousins who live out of state, but I'm not all that close with them." Lance said before he could apologize. "I..I mean, I'd love to see them but airfare is way too much and I'm sort of broke because I spend all my money on..you know, eating?" There's a weak laugh that trailed on Lance's breath, but Keith knew it wasn't a Genuine Lance Giggle: the one he's been hearing all night.

"Ah, sorry.." Even Keith's words felt awkward in his mouth. He had to fix this before his social anxiety goes skyrocketing like it used to do in high school. "Hey, buddy, do you still have those drinks you talked about? Or you drink them all yourself?"

Lance's face practically lit up and dropped his cards face down on the table. "Glad you asked, I almost forgot! Beer or margaritas?" Keith couldn't stop his laughter as Lance stood up.

"You just happen to have margaritas in here?" Keith snorted as he placed his cards down as well. A cracked smile formed on Lance's face and he winked.

"No way, but it's a little trick to find out if you're a lil gay or not. Gays love those margaritas, you know."

The two stared at each other for at least a solid minute before Keith muttered out, "You're damn right my gay ass loves a good margarita."

Lance was crying tears while laughing all the way to the kitchen. He could barely make it back to his couch before flopping down on top of Keith, passing him a beer in the most uncomfortable way possible. They both took a few sips and listened to the music quietly.

"What song is this?" Keith asked, running his hands through Lance's hair. Fuck it, they were just two dude-lovin' dudes, chillin' on a couch. It'll only be really gay if they wanted it to be.

The tan skinned man tipped his head back and his blue eyes glared into Keith's dark ones. "Are you...shitting me right now, man?" Lance groaned when the other shook his head. "Keith, you've never heard of 'Slow Hands'?"

"Am I supposed to have heard it?" Keith grumbled back, just a little embarrassed.

"No, no hold on. We're starting this over and enlightening you in the beauty that is Niall Horan's masterpiece." Lance shot up from his seat to jog over to his CD player to pause it and rewind it. Keith thought hard for a minute before raising an eyebrow.

"Niall Horan was in..One Direction, wasn't he? What are you, twelve?"

"Maybe, now get up and dance with me, baby."

Before Keith could question him, Lance's hands were pulling him off the couch and onto the hard wood floor. "I can't dance, McClain," Keith quickly excused as he ducked his flushed face down. "I'm not good on my feet."

"That's okay, I got you." Keith's hands gripped Lance's hard, sighing. He was the last kind of person to dance, Actually, he's never danced before in his life, let alone with an attractive guy like Lance. "Relax, Keith. Just feel the music." Lance then started to move and Keith was left to awkwardly follow his steps.

Despite being a small apartment, moonlight poured in through the small windows lined up around the apartment. The music drifted through the two rooms and as relaxing as it should've been, Keith's hands were still shaking. He couldn't stop looking at Lance, who was just seeming to enjoy himself. The guy was a good dancer, that's for sure. His hips moved just like silk and one could practically feel the rythmn going through him. His skin looked soft and smooth in the moonlight and Keith was sure that his heart was going to burst at the seams just looking at it.  
How could a guy like Lance live alone like this? How could someone like him invite and hang out with some douchebag like Keith? Why was he the person that fate decided Lance needed to spend time with, on New Years of all nights?

The raven-haired man's thoughts were interupted by a mop of brown, soft hair on his shoulder. Lance's shoulders were shaking with laughter. "How did I get such a cute guy here on a night like this? Don't you have a boyfriend or something? Why are you here, dancing with a silly boy like me?"

Keith's mouth opened to speak but nothing would come out of his agape mouth. His breath hitched and he inhaled as he brushed the hair out of Lance's face. He couldn't help but laugh too as he pulled the other into a sweet and silky kiss.

Lance's lips were the softest Keith's ever kissed, and he was sure Lance felt the same way being that Keith couldn't get Lance off of him. Those soft hands were brushing through Keith's mullet and much to Keith's surprise they were shaking just as much as he was. It made Keith giggle like a kid.

"You dork, I was just asking myself the same thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im sick right now so i decided today is the day i write some fics (tm) i have another voltron one in the works and maybe a few more 
> 
> thank you for the overwhelming support tho! yall make a boys heart warm up <3 feel free to follow me on tumblr and talk to me abt these idiots @crowfood

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!  
> happy new year it's 1:10 am and im sleepy now so gn gngn  
> any kudos/comments/etc. are appreciated and hey! feel free to talk to me on twitter: @birdcuit ;00


End file.
